


家政员

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: ^q^
Kudos: 9





	家政员

niki终于又能有工资吃饭了，自从做了家政员之后总是莫名其妙的没过多久就被女主人辞掉，上一家也是一样，虽然niki心里隐约也察觉到了原因…回想起上一份工作，那一天男女主人都休假在家，niki只是准时到了家中开始打扫房间而已，却不小心看到了男女主人在床上亲热的画面，一下子没回过神来的niki甚至看呆了傻愣愣站着都忘记回避，直到看到女主人冲着自己妖艳地笑了，niki才回过神来。不过说是女主人，实际上这个人家的两个主人都是男人，虽然niki很不想去意识到，但每次到一个人家开始工作，不久之后这家的男主人或女主人就会对自己动手动脚。有时候还没工作几天呢就被辞退了，也有时候是自己实在受不了而提出了辞呈，毕竟不自己辞掉的话，大多数时候有所察觉的主人们几乎都会故意来刁难自己。

“真是太倒霉了，我怎么这么倒霉……”niki闷头喝着酒，旁边坐着的是以前读书时候交情不错的学长。学长毕业之后事业有成，很快就在这座城市买了一栋大房子，据说还和一位白富美千金小姐恋爱同居。看着意气风发人生赢家的学长，niki有些羡慕，自己脑子不算聪明，也只有一门料理的技能，优点最多只能憋出细心和善良这种不足为奇的地方，高校毕业后也没找到什么像样的体面工作，纯粹凭着兴趣在找活做，也没什么规划，所以才过得这么落魄吧……  
有一天niki又被辞退了之后在外奔波重新找工作，正好就和在电车线路图前查看车程的学长邂逅了。名叫燐音的前辈是大自己三届的毕业生，先前最后一次联系的时候说是因为工作调动所以去国外定居了一阵子。两人刚面对面的时候还惊讶了很久，然后很快就认出了对方，相约来到了居酒屋小喝一杯。

“哈哈你看你还是老样子没变一脸丧，快笑笑给我乐乐”。燐音豪爽地伸手搂着哥们儿笑得没心没肺的。  
“啊啊够了！燐音君还是老样子总是嘲笑我，我现在真的很烦恼好吗！亏我还借钱给你收留过你，就这么对我！再找不到工作我这个月房租都付不出来了真要去住天桥底下了啊！！”niki本来一进居酒屋等酒上来就闷头喝了一大堆，现在可能是醉了满脸通红，还边抱怨着边大声哭了起来，惹得周围都朝他们桌投去了好奇的眼神。  
“喂，喂别哭了别哭了，弄得好像我在欺负你一样。”  
“呜啊……！！！！”然而niki一点也没有要停下来的迹象，似乎最近是真的活得很艰辛。看着niki那好像已经穿了很久的外套和肋骨都有些清晰的从老旧T恤里露出来的胸膛，燐音叹了口气。  
“好啦好啦，这样，你来我家给我做家政员怎样，正好房子太大了没人打扫，每个月给你开xxxxxx円，包吃包住。”  
“………欸！？真的吗，真的真的吗？？”刚刚还在号啕大哭的niki一下子就不敢相信地睁大了眼睛眼泪汪汪地盯着燐音，甚至都不自觉地拉近了距离，越靠越近。蔚蓝色的双眼中噙着颗粒大的泪水还时不时无法忍住而顺着面部的柔和线条滑落，本来因为哭泣而紧紧咬着嘴唇也渐渐放松开始慢慢染上血色，因为惊讶而微张的可爱小嘴再加上哭得红彤彤的脸和鼻头，着实怪可爱的。双手还死死抓着燐音的袖子就好像害怕刚刚那句话只是自己的幻想一样。  
“我对你食言过吗？要是方便明天就能打包过来。”  
“呜呜呜呜……哇啊啊啊啊……”  
“哎你怎么还哭啊，再哭不聘你了。”话是这么说，燐音还是伸手帮niki抹去了脸上还在不断滚落下来的眼泪，看着眼前的瘦小身躯还在微微颤抖着肩膀，燐音无奈地笑了起来。当年困难的时候是眼前这个现在哭得像个小孩一样的人帮忙救急了好多次，现在报个恩情总归没问题吧。也许是安心感和酒精的作用，或许也有一些哭累了吧， niki就这么摇摇晃晃倒进了燐音怀里，很快就睡着了。看着怀中还带着泪的学弟，燐音产生了一丝怜爱和悸动，现在的niki看着怪楚楚可怜的。

不过现在niki喝高成这样，又不知道他的住处，燐音想了想，今天也只能先暂时带回自己家中了，而且家里也不愁没有空置的房间，所以燐音结完账就扶着niki走到店外叫起了出租车。一路上还算顺利，niki并没有那些酒鬼那样喝醉了以后会失态，只是安安静静睡着，一点都没有闹腾。厚重的刘海遮盖了大部分面部，虽然身形消瘦但脸依然圆圆的。燐音这才发现niki的长相和读书的时候一样根本没发生多大改变。等到意识过来的时候，燐音已经伸出手指在戳niki的脸了，也许是因为像年糕一样柔软又富有弹性手感很好吧，燐音就这么一路戳着，捏着又偶尔摸一下直到taxi停在了家门前。

燐音打开了客厅的灯先把熟睡的niki安置在了沙发上。走到闲置的房间发现房间里真的特别空空如也，所以也有些困扰，现在搬出被子之类的也很麻烦，况且燐音也不清楚家里是否有多余的被褥之类。看着niki睡得毫无防备的样子，燐音先脱下了外套给niki盖上，毕竟醉酒之后就这么睡着很容易感冒吧。随后又转身走到卫生间拧了温暖的湿毛巾出来帮niki把通红的并且先前哭得梨花带雨的脸擦抹干净，虽然niki的脸依然红彤彤的，也许是过于有趣，燐音看着niki的睡脸又笑了出来。等擦洗完毕之后再扶起了niki，不过因为已经睡死的缘故所以要让niki靠自力走路还挺难的，在没几步之后，燐音索性就把niki整个人公主抱了起来。

“还真轻啊………吃饭没这个人。”燐音一边往卧室走去一边感叹着，走到床前就把niki放了下去，犹豫了一会儿之后，燐音还是帮niki把外套和裤子脱了，…虽然这个天气下niki好像也只穿了一条单薄的裤子，“真的是很拮据啊”，燐音感叹了起来。来到衣柜前想给niki找个像样的睡衣，但很可惜的是燐音回国也并没带多少行李，所以多余的衣服也只剩一件自己以前穿旧的宽松长袖，尽管如此还是得先给现在浑身上下只剩下一件短袖的niki穿个衣服吧。虽然只是给他换了件长袖似乎也并没什么说服力，因为双腿还是光溜溜的…总之为了不让niki着凉，燐音还是很快给他盖上了被子，并打开了空调，这样即使没有裤子也不会着凉吧。在心中想着洗澡完之后就把衣服一起洗了，燐音就走向了浴室。很快冲完了澡并让洗衣机启动起来，不过尴尬的是唯一的一件长袖给niki穿了，燐音这才发现身上没有多余的衣物可以当睡衣。白天穿的衣服也不可能继续抓回来穿，燐音只能身着一条平角裤就钻进了被窝，反正也都是老相识了，而且都是男人所以这样子也没关系吧。

“嗯……我已经吃不下了…” 燐音刚要睡呢，听到niki这句梦话一不小心就喷了出来，燐音有时候笑点还挺低的，一边笑一边看了眼niki，谁知道就这一瞬间，niki翻过了身并且双手环上了燐音的脖子，紧紧抱了上来。  
突然的肌肤紧贴让燐音一时半会儿没能反应过来，等到意识过来的时候才略为尴尬的发现，一不小心勃起了……现在niki只隔着条底裤并睡相很差的缠着自己的腿，但也不至于这么快就勃起吧，燐音在心中默默吐槽着，虽然确实niki的那个地方是正好碰到了自己的，而且可能更为直观的原因是，niki散下来的头发遮盖着部分脸部和颈部，并且还在下滑散落着，就像花瓣垂落一样，显得异常妖艳和芬芳。纤长的眼睫毛就像枝叶外露出墙一样惹人眼目。真的是……太过熟悉了，燐音也不是未曾意识到过那个一眼看上去就不引人注目甚至看着头发有些邋遢繁重的学弟会有如此绮丽的一面，真是人不可貌相。虽然身体有些难受，但燐音还是忍了下来，并尽量让自己的注意力转移到其他地方，幸好也是因为旅途奔波真的累了，所以躺着躺着很快也进入了梦乡。  
第二天清早，niki渐渐从睡梦中醒来，意识还昏昏沉沉，慢慢睁开了尚且睡意朦胧的双眼，赫然出现的情景让niki一下子清醒过来并再三揉眼确认，因为眼前出现的是极近距离熟睡着的燐音的睡脸，以及搂紧着燐音的自己…在震惊之中niki下意识掀开被子看了看从刚刚开始就有着异样感仿佛没穿裤子感觉的下半身，然后“哇！！！！！”地就大喊了出来，这一喊也吵醒了燐音。  
“干嘛啊一大早吵吵嚷嚷的…”  
niki也没能够回答燐音，因为宿醉出声之后瞬间头痛欲裂，让niki自然地一下子就躺倒像个虾米一样弯了起来并抱紧了脑袋，在缓和了一阵子再次抬起头之后，没想到两个人的脸就几乎零距离地面对面着，甚至还差一点点就要亲上了。

傻傻地四目相对了一会儿，niki又立马转过身去，房间里沉默了起来。niki只是觉得此刻有生以来第一次脸上发烫到脑袋都混乱了没法运转，心还跳得贼快，只能闷到被子里去，然而越闷越觉得脸上火辣辣的，甚至都开始缺氧了，只能又探出头看了看外面呼吸一下新鲜空气，突然发现正对着的桌子上摆着一张照片，正因为好奇想要靠近，照片突然就被按倒了。niki抬头一看正对上宽阔的胸膛，燐音越过了自己，双手撑在了桌子上。这个举动让niki更加慌了神，连忙盖上了被子只露出了两个眼睛骨溜溜转着盯着燐音。还好燐音只是看了niki一眼就退回去重新躺着了。这意味深长的一眼让niki也冷静了下来，不过那个眼神中蕴含着的到底是什么意思呢？和燐音相识的时间也算很久了，niki回忆着相处的过程中还能想得起来的部分，想要挖掘出一些什么。

“niki酱啊你要赖床到什么时候，该起来工作了吧？”燐音背对着niki躺着，并不能看到此时是何种表情。niki这才想起昨天燐音承诺的那句聘自己来当家政员的事，一想到重新又有了工作能够准时吃饱了，niki整张脸又重新写满了开心。不过一股脑的将现况抛掷脑后的后果就是面对兴冲冲掀开被子准备下床的自己那双光溜溜的腿。niki只能又一次红起了脸扯回了被子。  
“燐音君，我的衣服呢……”  
“洗了。”  
“……我们没……发生什么吧……”niki几乎用尽了刚起床后的所有力气胆颤心惊地问着，明明肚子已经饿到不断咕哝着提醒主人快去摄取食物，但此时比起肚子饿，niki更担心酒后失去意识的时候发生了什么。

niki看了看依然背对着自己沉默着的燐音，好歹学长当初也是个小有名气的人物，相关流言到处都是，不管是好的还是负面的，不过niki也不知为何自己记住的最深刻的传闻就是燐音的未婚妻。听闻脾气又好，落落大方，又是个美人。虽然未曾见过，但当时各个学生之间的小道消息形容的就像真都见过一样，说什么在燐音的手机上看到了一个长发美人。刚听说的时候niki第一反应是祝福，毕竟光是坊间传闻就已经能想像出二人郎才女貌的般配。不过时间久了之后每当回想起来，不知为何心里总是不是滋味有种失落感。niki也只是单纯地对自己的这种想法感到不齿。像自己这样的人和燐音认识也只是个巧合而已，当时niki虽然还是学生，但已经经常在外打工补贴伙食费了。所以niki经常庆幸自己拥有一门手艺，身上很难摄取营养的老毛病说真的很危险，为了不让身体垮掉只能尽量通过多吃来弥补，但这样开销就太大，本身又是个被人领养的孩子，也不大好意思继续麻烦养父母。所以niki每天除了上学以外都在拼命打工挣钱，从而也一定程度上忽略了学业吧，才会在考试的时候失利，不过就算顺利考上了想去的私立大学，家里肯定也没法负担昂贵的学费。所以niki反而松了口气，在毕业之后就找了个借口从家里搬了出去，虽然这么做花光了自己身上几乎所有的积蓄。但换来了的是自由。

有一天晚上厨房下班后，niki在对垃圾做最后处理并打包放在后门外的时候，垃圾堆旁突然动了起来的一堆黑漆漆的东西吓了niki一大跳，虽然在发出叫声之前嘴巴就被捂住了。niki冷静下来之后才发现眼前这个脏兮兮的人是读书时候在同社团很玩得来的学长。虽然不知道为何会变成这样，niki二话不说就立马扶起了燐音进到后厨，以防万一锁上了门。

等了很久也不见燐音开口，只是坐着，不过很快沉默的空气被一阵阵饥饿的肚子叫声所划破，niki笑了出来，转身就收拾起了今天还剩余的菜肉开始熟练地料理了起来。随着香味的飘散而出，燐音肚子叫的更厉害了。在niki大功告成之后，燐音便狼吞虎咽起来并很快就吃了个精光。吃完饭后虽然燐音依旧没说什么原因，只是问niki是否能收留自己，niki也没多想什么就同意了。当日深夜收拾好厨房就带燐音回了自家，家里很小，但再塞下一个人也是勉强能做到的。虽然没有多余的床铺只能两人挤挤。在之后的相处中，niki才慢慢得知了一些那天晚上的原因，似乎是家里发生了什么所以才临时逃了出来。除此以外也没过多说些什么，niki也不去追问，既然是朋友就得去相信。

现在想想那段时间真的很开心，虽然生活空间压榨了被另一个人享有，但这种充实感和回家有人迎接的感觉，是无法替代的。虽然niki平时并没有和任何人提到过家里的事情，但内心深处还是渴求着家庭的温暖。所以和燐音同居的这段时间真的非常幸福，幸福到让niki就觉得好像过上了正常人的生活一样。虽然不知为何燐音有着好赌的习惯，也许是压力太大吧，而且这一部分的开销也是先欠着自己的。但能够重新体验到类家庭的温馨，niki也不再多奢求些什么，钱什么的想付的时候就付吧。直到有一天燐音提出了离开。虽然niki也明白不可能一直一起住下去，但期限的突然到来依然让niki落寞了好久。最后还是在某个深夜微笑着目送燐音提着行李离开了。

虽然离开之前燐音颤动着嘴似乎想要说些什么，但还是咬住了嘴唇然后同样对niki回以微笑，最后踏出了房门。

明明已经习惯了一个人居住的，却被重组了的热闹与日常抛弃在了寂寞和不适应之中。如果未曾体验过温暖和光明，就不会向往。一旦品尝到了甘美，却又要强迫放手，未免太过残忍。

“做了。”  
“……？……？！”  
“niki酱真是，好激烈，我这把老骨头都受不了啦。”  
还在怀念过去的niki脑内被这一声突然炸了起来，愣了好久后不敢置信地又拉开被子看了看自己的下半身，然后又扭过去头去朝燐音的方向看了起来。燐音就像事先预算好了的那样已经转过来支起上半身撑着脑袋等着niki慌乱地回过头，果然就像预料地那样，正好和niki焦急的视线对上了。  
“……你是在骗我吧？？”看到那处事不惊又带着调皮看戏的眼神，niki立刻就明白到又被骗了。这么多年来这个喜欢捉弄和试探人的习惯还是没改啊…  
“不愧是niki酱！啊……但是被识破了真没劲，还想多看一会儿你像个蒸锅上的蚂蚁一样焦头烂额的样子。”燐音依然维持着姿势，笑了起来。  
“我要生气了啊！真的吓死我……了。”niki说着说着声音突然轻了起来，然后又移开了视线。  
“怎么？就算和我做了也不吃亏吧。”  
（这人到底在说什么啊！）niki真得很想劈头盖脸地怼回去一次，但此刻燐音也许没发现，刚刚niki手忙脚乱拉开被子确认的时候，因为慌乱正好力道用的挺大，甚至把盖在燐音身上的被子都扯下来了一半，所以燐音此刻正裸着上半身，浑身上下也就一条内裤。锻炼得较好的身材，清晰勾勒出的腹肌以及胸部线条，还有……下半身意外的股得雄壮的部分。niki甚至都不想直视，不想发现这种事实。  
看着niki别扭的样子，燐音这才发现目前的状况，但也只是依然不紧不慢地坐起身。  
“害羞什么啊……这也没办法吧回国急匆匆的没带多少行李，现在衣服都拿去洗了，唯一一件也在你身上。”燐音打了个哈欠，似乎才刚刚清醒的样子，眼角还带着打完哈欠留下的小泪珠，发量较多的毛发也蓬蓬松松的还睡翘了一部分。  
“…....燐音君，帮我换上了衣服吗？”  
“不然呢？”

咕——————————

同时响起的肚子叫声稍微缓和了些气氛，niki笑了笑只是觉得很开心，莫名地。  
“好了我先去做点吃的，虽然我也快饿死了。”似乎是得知了昨晚并没发生什么就松了口气一样，niki也不管裤子没穿就四处张望着走到了料理的地方，由于是开放式厨房，所以找起来特别方便，虽然冰箱里并没什么库存。  
（这风景还真是……）燐音无聊地躺在床上看着niki忙碌了起来，刚刚崛起屁股确认冰箱里食物的场景还真是非常诱人。虽然燐音也很想起床，但奈何没有衣服，反正最近也暂时不去公司，既然请了家政员，那就享受服务呗。所以燐音又躺了下来，躺着躺着，也许是过于无聊只能哼起了歌曲。  
“啊，燐音君，这首歌我也会唱哦。”不远处飘来了一阵阵香味，niki顺便也跟着燐音哼了起来，虽然燐音并没有理睬niki继续哼着歌曲，心中有些高兴。

回想起了高中毕业那会儿作为毕业生回到学校拿点资料时第一次见到niki时候的样子，那天中午燐音买了面包之后就上了学校天台。平时身边总是围着太多人，偶尔也想要安安静静吃一次午饭。到了天台之后燐音找了个偏僻的角落就躺了下来，躺了会儿就撕开面包啃了起来，啃着啃着眼前突然被阴影挡住，还对着正午高悬空中的太阳，导致眼前不知来路的人整张脸几乎都黑漆漆的看不清。直到对方拉开了一点距离之后，燐音才看清楚甚至还有点小惊讶。眼前的人一头乱蓬蓬散开的灰色长发，被风吹得不断飘荡着，时不时还挠到自己的脸上来。顺着柔和的阳光看去，清新的就像夏日郊游中突然在山边发现的溪泉。虽然很快就从美人脸变成了傻兮兮地闹饥荒的表情，还流起了口水盯着自己看，更准确的是，盯着手上的面包看，肚子还发出了巨大的叫声。

燐音被盯得都有些发毛，只能手举着面包像耍猴一样从上到下，从左到右变换着方向，然而每换一个方向，眼前的人都会跟着走，直到反复了很多次之后，眼前的人才突然一动不动安静下来。虽然因为厚重的头发盖着，又低着头，所以燐音看不到此刻对方的表情，只是认为刚刚的行为可能带来了胜利，谁知下一秒对方就露出了凶狠和狰狞的表情扑上来就把自己按倒了，还抢走了面包。燐音着实吓了一大跳，谁能想到长着那副可爱面庞的人会突然化为猛兽来抢食呢。虽然有吃的东西了以后，对方又回到了傻呵呵笑眯眯的表情。

“喂喂喂，你叫什么，抢人东西总归得自报家门吧啊？”  
“姆姆姆，嗯，哈……我说你这面包哪儿买的这么好吃？”  
“听人说话啊！”  
“嗯？”  
“啊，名字什么的怎样都好啦，你叫我niki就行。”  
“你小子我记住了。”

看着吃完自己的面包之后露出幸福的表情躺下来睡着的niki，燐音挠了挠头叹了口气，真是碰上了个什么人啊，午饭都没了，不仅午饭没了，连难得的午休独处时间都没了，然而罪魁祸首还吃饱了睡得很香。燐音不禁就觉得烦躁了起来，虽然这么做不大好，但还是掏出了手机记录下来了这张蠢脸。而且也不知道能不能再碰到，虽然只是第一次见面，但有种亲切的感觉，让人舒适的氛围。

吃完了早餐之后，燐音也没什么事做就这么看着niki忙里忙外收拾和打扫卫生。虽然这么说很奇怪，但有种新婚的感觉，能干的媳妇儿就这么在家里穿梭着的感觉。明明是自己脑袋里冒出的这种想法，但燐音好像被自己恶心到了一样甩了甩头，好像这样做就能把刚刚的念想甩干净一样。

先前niki已经把衣服放在烘干机里了，所以现在两人也都穿上了各自的衣服。  
“niki酱，要不要一起去添点衣服。”  
“欸我还有很多家务要做啊。”  
“你不介意晚上洗完澡后继续裸着的话那就不要去了吧，顺便家里没有多余的被褥，没新衣服的话今晚还得一起裸着睡哦！或者我来帮你买点有趣的衣服。”燐音坏笑着打趣着niki。  
“我去就行了吧，明明还有这么多事要做，你这房子这么大我今天哪来得及啊。”niki一边抱怨着一边开始解下围裙，别说，看着还真的很有一种老婆的感觉。  
“你要是想熬夜倒也无所谓，但来日方长嘛慢慢来。”燐音坐在沙发上笑了笑。  
“哎……好吧好吧。”niki洗洗手走了过来，准备拿先前随手放在沙发上的外套。外套正好在燐音右手边的扶手上，niki也没多想就从燐音身上越过。正要准备伸手拿衣服的时候，手腕被燐音抓住。niki疑惑地扭头盯着燐音看了起来。  
“你的发绳呢？”  
niki这才发现头发不知道何时散了下来，到处看了看才找到挂在袖子上已经断掉的发绳。  
“啊……又断掉了……”

真是绮丽啊，就像那天一样。  
燐音看着此时在上方狐疑地看着自己的niki，一头秀发随意荡在身前，虽然没有那天被风吹拂的乱糟糟的样子，但依然透露出无法掩藏的清纯和可爱。  
“差不多该放开了吧，不是要去买衣服吗，再拖下去今天真完成不了工作la…..”niki话还没说完就瞬间天旋地转，睁开眼的时候发现已经躺倒在了沙发上，就这么被燐音顺手给压在了身下。  
“燐……燐音君？”  
“稍微闭嘴一会儿，真是糟蹋了这幅卖相啊。”燐音舔了舔嘴唇伏下身去越靠越近。  
niki本能地就别开了脑袋闭上了眼睛，好饿，本来就工作了一上午耗尽了力气，这时候根本没力气推开燐音啊。尽管这样，燐音还是强行扭过了niki的脸，将刘海分开之后，轻柔地在额头上落下一吻后，就这么犹豫了几分钟之，还是站了起来放开了niki的手。  
“好了走了。”燐音似乎也没提刚才的事情，很自然地就整理好了衣服走到门口等起了niki。只剩下niki一个人独自在原地处于大脑宕机状态。  
（……哎？？？？？？？？？？）niki双手抱头蜷缩在了沙发上，额头上还留有刚刚嘴唇落下亲吻的触感。这让niki一下子脸红到了耳根。  
“niki酱，抱成一团的样子真有趣呢，要不要我来给你掰直？”  
“哇马上马上，再等三分钟！”niki明白燐音这语气是真的不耐烦了，只好先暂时忘记刚刚发生的事情，匆匆忙忙抓了外套就跑到了门口，就这么低着头的niki感觉到了抚摸在头上的温暖手掌，燐音似乎在帮自己整理头发的样子，可能是刚刚那样导致头发变乱了吧，虽然因为没法一下子就正视燐音，所以niki依然还是低着头，直到燐音走出了房门才抬头跟了上去。

niki一直以为男性没什么衣服好买的，结果燐音意外的很会搭配，没多久就收获了一大堆衣服和配饰品，虽然逛了大半个下午还都是只买了niki的衣服，燐音倒是一件还没买，甚至连购物袋也都是燐音在拿，就算niki先发制人，结完帐就先从店员手中拿下，依然会被燐音笑着拿走，那种微笑还挺有压力感的，niki只能乖乖放手。

找了家咖啡厅小憩一会儿之后两人又开始了购物之旅。  
“都这么久了你还没发现吗？”走着走着燐音突然嘟囔着说了一声。  
“什么？”虽然niki好像对手上刚买的奶茶更感兴趣。  
“我一件都还没买呢？”  
“那怎么不买呢？”  
“……”燐音叹了口气，“那你来帮着挑挑？我没看到喜欢的。”  
说着口是心非的话语，燐音看了看身旁像个JK一样兴奋地喝着奶茶的niki，虽然觉得只要他开心怎样都无所谓。  
“可我穿衣品味就那样，你会变土的……”  
“不会，你挑得我都喜欢。”  
虽然因为沉浸在奶茶当中，niki并没有什么反应，只是茫然地张望起了周围的店面，并在一个眼神发光之后，就推着燐音进去了。  
“请问这位小姐今天想给男友先生挑什么样的款式呢？我们今天刚进货，都是新款。”服务员摆出了熟练的笑容。  
“不是啦我是男的。”  
“实在是非常抱歉！”服务员突然慌了连连鞠躬道歉。  
（怎么不吐槽一下男友这个词啊…….）燐音有些汗颜地看着旁边两位不知为何演变成了互相鞠躬客气的模式。  
不过还好niki的品味也没他自己说的那么差，剩下半个下午的收获还不错，燐音和niki就满载而归打道回府了。

“啊…….终于回来了。”刚回到宅子niki就脱了外套瘫在了沙发上，从外套口袋中摸出了应急食品之后，又坐正了吃了起来。  
“这个给你。”燐音也坐在了旁边。  
“欸发绳？”  
“你还是扎起来比较精神点。”燐音移开了视线，这是谎话，一直散着头发只会扰乱自己的内心罢了。  
“谢谢！没有这个干活还真不方便。”niki一边感谢着一边利索地扎起了头发，又回到了那个看上去就是苦劳人的面相了。  
“我去睡一会儿，你在家随便干什么都行。”像是在逃避什么，燐音交代完就回房间关上了门。  
倒头扑在床上之后，燐音翻开了今早被按下来的照片。是那个午后坏心眼拍下来的照片。  
没想到当时打印了出来之后，一放在床头就是这么多年。燐音也硬是没想到之后落难的时候还会偶然被niki碰见，顺便就被收留了。度过的每一天都非常开心，甚至都忘记了家里的那些事情。但时限还是到了，那一晚燐音已经尽量安静地收拾行李，但依然吵醒了niki。说起来niki也从来没有问过燐音前因后果，永远只是温柔地敞开心胸笑眯眯地迎接自己。每天都说着『早上好』，『一路小心』和『欢迎回来』。就像是个太阳一样温暖而又闪闪发光的人。而自己却在用完这样的善人之后，说走就走了。  
当时站在门前的时候也想回头许诺些什么，但终究还是没这个脸皮去让他等待。燐音曾经对niki油腔滑调地说过，两人的相遇是命运。也许这种毫不在乎的调调才能掩盖自己不自信的真心，也许愿着niki能够从中察觉到自己的心情。但连『喜欢』都还来不及说出口，没法担当责任的人，又怎样才能去期盼别人来发现，来爱自己呢？所以燐音还是一声不吭地走了，只是挥了挥手背对着niki，连niki最后的表情也没看到。

迷失在回忆中，燐音很快就睡着了。也不知过了多久，等到再次醒来的时候窗户外映照的已是最后一丝夕阳。燐音迷迷糊糊爬起来朝客厅走去，并没有发现照片移动过的痕迹。  
窗台上已经晒满了今天刚买到的衣服，房间内也收拾的干干净净，来到餐桌前，桌上留着一张纸条，“醒了热热就能吃”，纸条后面用餐罩盖着精心烹饪的晚饭。阳台开了一小道口由着清风肆意穿梭，带进了洗衣液的清香味。

日常而又普通的一个黄昏，燐音一直都很喜欢这种平淡的感觉。无论是在家里还是离家出走来大城市拼搏都已经让人身心疲惫了。所以内心深处一直渴望着这种安然，然而欲望却总是在和本心唱反调，越是无法得到的谁都能够拥有的简单日常，就越是想要用刺激和赌博干脆来毁掉一切算了。所以此时此刻的宁静让燐音就好像发现了世外桃源，想沉溺其中，越陷越深，就算再也挣扎不出来也毫无怨言。

听到了轻微的呼吸声，燐音这才注意到niki靠在沙发的一角睡着了，连外套都没穿，也许是忙活了很久累了所以就这么直接睡着了。这样下去会感冒，燐音来到了niki身旁摇了摇，但依然没有醒来的痕迹。恶作剧一样的，燐音又吸了一大口气朝niki的那片刘海吹去，就算额头都能清晰看到刘海都被吹高了，niki依然沉沉睡着。是有多累啊，燐音皱了皱眉。没有办法只能也坐下来陪着niki，至少给盖上了自己的外套保暖一下。本来就是招来的家政员，可别到最后生病得由自己来照顾。

niki的呼吸声很平稳，估摸着已经进入深层睡眠了吧。燐音推测着niki应该是在沙发上困到点头了好几次才终于躺倒的吧，不然后脑勺上的头发不会这么凌乱，看着就是靠着沙发蹭了好几次的样子。所以燐音顺手就把送给niki的发绳解开了，虽然戴着还真的很可爱，燐音故意选了一朵带有小花的发饰，没想到niki也不嫌弃，当时就兴高采烈地扎上了，真是，就像一个单纯的孩子一样。  
回想起白天的时候没有控制住冲动给niki额头上落下的亲吻，燐音现在才反应迟钝的有些脸红了起来。当时顺着心情和冲动就出手了，结束也没有提起什么。这样真的很混帐吧，燐音默默想着。几年前没有说出的那句话语，现在还来得及吗？燐音有些拿捏不准，虽然niki看着也不像有了婚约或是对象的样子，那万一有了心上人呢？燐音思考起来下意识地就把玩起了niki的头发，发质不算好，也许是跟营养不足有关吧，面色也不白皙。燐音全神贯注地观察着，越凑越近，在自己都还没回神的时候就亲上了脸颊。随后将niki抱起正对着自己放在了大腿上。尽管这样，niki也依然没有醒来。燐音似乎已经进入了情绪，微微解开niki的衬衫扣子，对着露出的肚子上的肌肤舔舐了起来。一路亲吻着柔软的肌肤向上，来到了胸膛，在伸出舌头之前，先伸手抚摸上了右处的胸部，用掌心揉搓了起来，似乎是感到了痒，niki在睡梦中皱了皱眉，但依然没有醒来。燐音继续紧压着niki的胸部摩擦着，并头部靠近左胸处张口含住了那抹殷红。乳头被含在湿热的口中，燐音用舌绕在上面盘旋着，吮吸着，时而轻轻啃咬，时而爱抚式地挑动，感受着口的中柔软渐渐变得挺立，然后再松口观赏了起来。同时另一边也不会松懈，一直用手揉搓着，捻挑着，按压着，时不时也将乳头夹在食指和大拇指中间轻轻拉扯着。很快，右胸上的柔软也站立了起来。燐音便用舌包含著右胸上的乳头爱抚了起来。niki像是有了感觉，虽然昏昏沉沉的，但呼吸渐渐急促了起来。在尽情享用过胸口，导致那两粒都有些发红发肿了之后，燐音一边吮吸着光滑的肌肤，一边又向下滑去，一路舔吻到了平坦的小腹。虽然niki消瘦，但小腹处意外的还有些脂肪，软绵绵的，让燐音忍不住下口轻轻咬了起来，一边啃咬着，一边吮吸着，给腹部留下了一串串成熟樱桃的暗红色。就在继续舔舐的时候，燐音发现niki勃起了，那份坚挺对在了自己的脖子下方，有种被挑衅的感觉。

“……唔嗯？……燐音君……？”niki这才迷迷糊糊醒来，睁着朦胧的双眼看着燐音，一时半会儿还没摸清状况。燐音也不多说什么，并没有理会，将双手从刚刚环抱着niki的姿势变成双手伸入衬衫中粗暴地摩擦抚摸着背部。这么一刺激，niki这才终于清醒过来，低头看着埋在腹部的燐音那颗鲜红的脑袋，还有胸前的两粒还带着唾液的反射着水光的挺立。就像在40度的盛夏中暑了一样，niki感觉全身上下的血气都涌上了脑袋，脸涨得通红，想要推开燐音但是被燐音的大手死死锁住了身体。  
“……嗯，啊……放开我，放开！”niki只能一边忍受着被侵犯的羞耻一边央求着。但燐音丝毫没有放手的迹象，甚至在niki重复说了几遍之后，直接解开了niki的皮带和扣子，裤子很快就滑了下来露出了整个胯部。  
“你还真穿上了啊……”  
“…….没办法啊谁叫你那天只买了四条其中三条我今天洗心衣服一不小心全拿去洗了，只剩下这条了啊！”niki脸红的都快冒烟了。niki如今因为裤子掉下来而露出来的整条内裤是那天一起出去的时候，燐音恶作剧买下来的。那种只有前方关键部位有布料，后面只有两条带子勒住屁股蛋的男士情趣内裤。虽然当时就被niki狠狠地踹了一脚，但吸引了过多行人驻足观看，所以niki还是羞愤地迅速把内裤塞进了纸袋子中。  
燐音笑了起来，继续用手隔着内裤布料轻柔地抚摸着niki的分身，时不时还拉起勒住屁股的带子弹着。虽然刚开始还轻轻揉着，但很快就用力了起来。  
“好痛！……啊…….呜”niki的眼睛里都快溢出眼泪了，只能双手抓着燐音的头发不断颤抖着。  
“疼痛才能留下烙印…….让你再也不会忘记我。”燐音只说了一句就继续起了手上的动作。时而整个手掌去贴紧握住niki的分身，时而隔着布料摩擦把玩着。niki根本拿燐音没办法，只能在一声声喘息中叫唤着燐音的名字和毫无用处的“不要……”和“住手”。估摸着是时候了，燐音从口袋中掏出了刚刚给niki解下的发绳，绑在了niki的分身根部。  
“啊…….那个不行……”niki好像有些生气的样子。  
“为什么？”燐音有些不解，但依然没有放松手上撸动的速度。  
“唔……..哈，嗯……”随着分身传来更多的酥麻感，niki似乎也无法继续坐直，腰都有些瘫软了，甚至都回不出话。双眼还没有闭上微微眯着，俯视着燐音，让燐音觉得niki那泫然欲泣的表情真的非常可口，非常色气。不过还是不会让niki就这么轻易解脱的。  
既然穿了这么便利的内裤就得充分利用。燐音稍微将双手离开了niki的分身转而攻向后挺。手指从内裤带子中摸入，陷在了有一定肉感的屁股上。niki还在不断喘息着，胸口大幅度荡漾着，吸引的燐音又紧紧抱住niki，让嘴唇在niki的胸口处亲吻着。也许是因为niki抓着头发的力度有点大，燐音中途还扯下了niki那早已挂在一边的领带，将niki的双手绑上。这样让他环着自己的脖子就不会到处乱用力了吧。

燐音默默想着，继续向后摸索。由于刺激而时不时绷紧的臀部非常紧实，松懈下来的时候手感又非常糯软。燐音双手掌握着niki的两瓣屁股爱抚着，拨弄着，简直爱不释手。每当揉搓着揉搓着捏开臀瓣的时候，niki总会下意识地收紧，缭绕的燐音心里痒痒的。一边又用食指和中指交替抚摸着蛋蛋，也许是有些痒吧，挠的niki腰肢都情不自禁扭动了起来。在把玩尽兴之后，燐音在手上浇上事先准备好的润滑，便是深入了一根手指探索了起来。这个体位已经非常方便了，但尽管是一根手指，都很难探入进去。  
“niki酱，放松，不会怎样的。”  
“你骗鬼啊！”  
“还有精力骂人嘛，不错。”燐音笑眯眯地看着早已失去余欲的niki，继续着手指的插入和退出的摸索工作。还真是紧致呢，燐音心想。不过这样才有挑战性才刺激。  
过了没多久，燐音成功探入了第一根手指，这之后就简单了。燐音继续用一根手指让niki先习惯着，然后趁niki放松的时候，立马送入了第二根手指，刚插入，就感到niki又不自觉地夹紧了。看起来是第一次做，燐音思考着办法来缓和niki的紧张程度。很快，燐音准备凑近亲吻niki，只不过被拒绝了。  
正在疑惑的时候，niki红着脸闷闷说到，“和你同居的女朋友呢？”  
“……哈哈哈哈，niki酱看不出来啊，在吃醋吗？”  
“不是啊！那时候传得风风雨雨的谁不知道….”  
“那你……在意吗？”  
燐音这才停下了手上的动作，直勾勾盯着niki。  
（又是那个眼神……）niki也正视着燐音，虽然比对视的话，niki已经快败下阵来，实在心虚地撑不住，只能又别过头去。  
“……我说不在意，你信吗？”  
“我不信。”  
“那你还问我？？”  
“我想，听你，亲口，说出来。”  
niki看到燐音灿烂地笑了笑，然后就继续盯着自己，那个眼神，有种强烈的既视感。niki终于回想了起来，就像几年前的那个夜晚，燐音转身离开了自己家的那种眼神。  
“……在意啊，超在意啊！”niki突然就像自暴自弃了起来，甚至还带着哭腔，“天知道为什么你离开了之后我隔三差五就在想你的事情。读书那时候也是一样，听说你有了女朋友以后每当意识到的时候，内心里就充满了嫉妒。”  
“为什么……为什么……”  
暴风雨一样的情感宣泄，燐音甚至都有些看呆了。刚刚还在倔强害羞的人，此时已经放弃了矜持，甚至控制不住眼中大颗大颗滑落的泪水。  
“你知道，这种感情叫什么吗？”  
“我当然知道啊，可是我不想知道，为什么偏偏只有我得知道。”  
“要是我说，不只有你是这样的呢？”  
燐音抬起头靠近了niki，窥视着被厚重刘海和长发挡住了表情的niki。但niki并没有回话只是沉默着。燐音也不知现在怎样做才是最好的选择，只能将额头轻轻贴在niki的额头上，并轻声说出了坚定的话语。

——我爱你

从第一次见面开始，从手机里留下了你的痕迹开始就一直，一直深深爱着。从凌晨到深夜，从春夏到秋冬，从夏令时到冬令时，每多和你分开一时一秒，就更想更快赶到你身边。

倾诉着爱的话语，niki渐渐的呼吸声也平稳了下来，只是依然湿润的眼睛眨巴着看着燐音，似乎依然不敢相信，但慢慢的，还是露出了往常的富有营养性的笑容，然后主动吻上了燐音。双舌如胶似漆地缠绕在一起，混合交织着二人炙热而又急促的吐息，湿热的触感时不时互相分开又试探性地点触着。燐音的手指也没有停下继续摸索着，也许是niki放松了下来，所以燐音很轻松就继续送入了第二根手指，现在正在试探第三根手指。也许三根有些难受，所以niki的一边亲吻着一边从喉咙深处发出了呜咽声。燐音也只能尽量缓和着，放慢了抽送的速度。在几分钟之后，终于三根手指能完整地送入了。二人交缠的唇舌也暂时分开。燐音也解开了先前给niki的分身绑上的发绳，加速起了手指的抽送速度，本来就早已蓄势待发的分身，经不住一阵阵刺激之后，爽快地喷涌而出。刚释放完，niki整个人就瘫倒靠在了燐音身上。燐音也关怀地继续亲吻着niki。在调整完状态之后，niki重新坐直，咽了咽口水，主动帮燐音拉下拉链并解开了裤子。燐音的那根炙热一下子就弹立了出来，触目惊心，niki甚至担心了起来。这么多年来都在拼命为了生存而奔波，实在是没有考虑过这种事情。但niki还是稍稍站立起了身体，靠着直觉本能地将穴口对准燐音的分身坐了下去。刚开始还不能很好地进入，燐音的双手扶着niki的腰部感受着niki的颤抖和努力尝试。再三反复之后，终于能吞入燐音的半根分身了。niki深吸了一口气继续向下沉腰，终于整根分身都能包裹住了。也许是出于害怕，niki靠近燐音拥抱了上去，很快就开始努力律动起来。刚开始还是缓慢地直起身子抬起腰，随着高度上升，燐音挺立的分身又慢慢一点点从根部露了出来，还夹带着一些润滑液，湿漉漉的反射着光芒。在适应了充涨感之后，niki开始加快了速度上下抽插着，自身的重量夹杂着燐音时不时的双手发力，niki从一开始的不习惯到酥爽感一阵阵袭来。原先还情不自禁夹紧着的穴内，此刻只想更加敞开大腿让燐音的分身挺入的更深更猛烈些。内心深处涌起的想要更多的无法控制的心情让niki情不自禁连连呻吟出声。

傍晚异常安静的客厅中，只充斥着那连绵的“嗯….啊！嗯嗯…..啊嗯”，“燐音君，想要……”，“更深……”的渴求声。虽然知道niki经常被人说吵，没想到做的时候这么能叫。燐音也被撩得心神不宁，只能更加加大了扶在niki手上的力度帮助加速，但还是实在受不了，燐音干脆将niki带倒压在沙发上，抬起niki的双腿就猛烈挺腰了起来。激烈的肌肤碰撞声和淫靡的水声荡响着，燐音大力扭动着腰部抽插着，而niki此刻一反常态，刚刚还在一声声欲求着，现在却突然开始呻吟着说不要和不能再深入了。不过哪里停的下来，燐音继续一个劲猛烈抽插，甚至连自己也忍不住低声呻吟了起来，而niki更是放浪地叫出了声，听上去比刚才自己扭腰动的时候还要酥爽。一阵阵带有节奏的抽插声在一阵子最后的猛烈冲撞之下，niki一下子弓起了身体，然后飞溅而出了乳白色粘稠液体，洒在了已经出汗了的腹部和肚子上。不仅如此，后挺中还涌入了一阵阵温热的液体，让niki在释放了之后依然一颤一颤的，余韵缭绕，不禁让niki咬紧了牙关，嘴角甚至还流淌下了晶莹的液体。  
燐音看到niki欲仙欲死眼神迷离的模样，心灵上也得到了满足。眼前还在大幅度喘息着的人真的非常惹人怜爱。虽然燐音此刻无意识地就俯下了身，但niki也支起了身子抱紧了燐音，凑在耳旁不断撒着娇。  
“喜欢，喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢，最喜欢燐音君。”甜腻的嗓音就好像在叫嚣着勾引着燐音再来一发。  
“真是拿你没办法。”燐音笑了起来，蹭了蹭niki贴紧的脸庞。

＊   
浴室中传出了流淌的水声，燐音帮niki清洗完毕之后，两人就懒洋洋地叠在一起泡起了澡。  
“燐音君，那张照片上面……”  
“啊，你看到了啊。”  
“不是故意的，那就是你女朋友？”  
“噗——”燐音本来就半张脸泡在水里，差点就整个喷了出来。  
“事到如今你还没发现啊！该说你笨呢还是天然。”也许是为了惩罚这样子的niki，燐音故意用力咬了咬niki的耳朵。  
“啊好痛！”  
“不痛你就不长记性吧。那是你啊，是你，你忘记了吗我们在屋顶上见面的那天。”  
“！？”就好像突然开窍了一样，niki做出右手敲在左手掌心的好像明白了的模样，“你就是那个面包好吃君？”  
“你说什么？”  
“呀……我只记得那天面包很好吃了。”  
“你眼里只有食物吗？”  
“不然呢……？”  
看着貌似天真的眨巴着眼睛的niki，燐音觉得头都疼起来了。不过现在有法子了，如果只有在做的时候才会吐露真话的话，那就继续让niki爽到哭吧。  
燐音坏笑着抱着niki站了起来，强硬将niki的双手按在了浴室的墙壁上。  
“等等等一下燐音君，我们才刚……唔。”还没说完嘴唇就被封住。在一阵缠绵过后燐音才松开。  
“来继续赌下一盘吧宝贝，赌赌看你什么时候才会老老实实坦白。”燐音本以为niki是个治愈的天使类型，没想到意外的是个小恶魔。

安静的浴室中传出了一阵阵泛起涟漪的水声，燐音心想着当时逛街的时候趁niki不注意买了润滑液，虽然套套就在旁边但并没有买，毕竟并不需要。结婚真是个回音很好听的词，所以喜欢，而且是个无法重复的最棒的赌博呢。niki也将会同样成为这栋房子的主人，而自己将会担起责任爱他一辈子，这回不会再放手，也不会再让谁等待了。


End file.
